1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates the generation of a frequency-modulated signal.
2. Discussion of the Background
High-frequency testing technology often uses frequency-modulated output signals, which provide, on the one hand, a relatively-wide frequency deviation (bandwidth) and, on the other hand, a carrier frequency, which is adjustable within a wide frequency range, for example, between 1 GHz and 40 GHz. This is not possible with known frequency-modulatable signal generators; these can achieve maximum frequency deviations of 10-20 MHz dependent upon the properties of the generator. With so-called vectorial, IQ-modulatable microwave generators, a frequency deviation of up to 100 MHz is possible using so-called AWG (arbitrary waveform generator) function generators, for example, according to U.S. Pat. No. 5,224,119, dependent upon the digital/analog converters used. However, a wider frequency deviation is also unattainable with these known arrangements.